User blog:TK-Squared/Regarding a Campaign
Sup gaiz, I'm just here, making this here blog post. While I have one rather slow game, I am interested in opening a second game that is not primarily 'roleplaying' based, but pretty much combat-based. The purpose of which is to allow people to 'test' characters, builds, races, classes or whatever they like in a challenging environment. As my players will be sure to inform you, I am do rather enjoy very challenging combat in that sense. If you are interested in the idea, be sure to reply to this comment with any questions or anything that needs to be clarified. So, without further ado.. The Scales of War: The Tower Four people awaken within a strange and unfamiliar small room; four of it's five walls houses a single bed extruding from the stone. The beds are not at all comfortable and are reminiscent of prison cell beds. The room is dimly lit by a single torch within the center, flickering an orange flame everlasting. Upon the fifth wall is the door, the only way in or out of the room. Soon after the bewildered four awaken, a robed humanoid enters; her body entirely covered by long garments and her face shadowed by a heavy draped hood. She delivers clothing to each of the naked people and stands back to fully explain what was occurring. "You have been chosen by the great Scales" she begins, indicating the room around her as the scales she mentions, "to participate in a gauntlet of challenges to test your strength, determination and power. This great honour is yours to bear together." With a flick of her wrist, the Keeper causes the flames of the torch to spit and hiss, forming into a long tower shape, with 11 individual floors. "You are currently at the bottom of the tower, but you shall make your way up the ten floors above this, to the top of the tower. If you successfully complete the challenge therein, you shall be rewarded for your efforts. Every floor will have a series of four challenges for you, that will test you to the very limit of your powers. Every two challenges will give you a break, to rest, relax and allow the Maidens of the Tower to make you healthy." "If you wish to accept, then merely step through this door and you shall be permitted entrance into the tower." ---- Game Information As noted, the game will be simple and merely a series of challenges that afford to test the characters strengths and weaknesses. There will be a total of ten floors and each floor will include four challenges/encounters. A challenge/encounter will consist of many different things and not simply combat against opponents. Each encounter will require the party to attain a key to open the door into the next room; there is no other way to open the door and the door cannot by bypassed by any means. In the event that the key is lost, destroyed or otherwise out of the reach of the party, the encounter fails and must be restarted. Each floor's progression is as such: * Stairs from previous floor ascend into the First Encounter * First Encounter gives to the Second Encounter. * Second Encounter gives way to the Break Room. * The Break Room gives way to the Third Encounter. * The Third Encounter gives way to the Final Encounter. * The Final Encounter gives way to the Rest Room. * The Rest Room gives way to the Stairs. Encounters An encounter will consist of a CR appropriate challenge; although this is not to say the CR will equal the party's average CR, but rather the encounter will be powered to create a challenge for individual members of the party and will be highly dependent on the power level of the group and also past performances. Some encounters will play to the strength of a portion of the party or the weakness of another portion of the party. Encounters are meant to be invoke team work and use of different abilities rather than simply hitting things to death. All encounters will be created to create at least a minor challenge; this is not to say they will be completely unfair, but all encounters will also be conquerable. As noted, to complete an encounter the party must unlock the door to the next encounter by use of a special key. This key will be an integral part of some of the encounters and should be watched out for. If the key is destroyed or otherwise incapable of being used to open the door, then the encounter will be noted as a failure. Any failed encounter forces the party into the last safe room (Break Room or Rest Room) that they were last in and requires them to complete the next set of encounters again; this said, encounters are always found in pairs. Safe Rooms Safe Rooms, the Rest and Break Rooms, are rooms that provide no encounter, but rather give everyone a chance to have some R&R and also healing. This breaks up the encounters, so that you're not running headlong into the harder encounters with low health, as you will require much higher health than that in some encounters. It also gives a chance to sort things out, buff yourself if needs be and anything else that is required. Each Safe Room contains various maidens to aid the party in; Healing, Purchasing, Resurrection, Customization and LA Purchasing. Both types of room have a 10 hour time limit. Healing When in a safe room, everyone in the party will be healed with a Heal spell, with a caster level equal to the party's ECL, but with a maximum of 200 hit points at ECL 20. Purchasing When in a safe room, the party can purchase any loot at the Market Price. Resurrection If a character dies at any point and the party make it to the next Safe Room, then a character will be revived free of charge and without any level loss. Customization Due to the fact the campaign starts at level 1 and leveling will be more rapid, as noted below, the Safe Room will allow for a degree of customization, this includes Retraining and 'LA Buying'. Retraining In order to retrain, a character will have to pay a Maiden a number of gold depending on what is being retrained. The cost is increased depending on ECL. * Retraining Feat: 100 * (ECL ^ 2) * Retraining Class: 500+(ECL^2*100) * (Levels in Class/4) * Retraining Race/Template (Lower or Equal LA): 1000 + (ECL^2)*100) * (Current LA+1) On Retraining Race, you cannot retrain your race to a higher LA and you can only use it to retrain templates if you already have a template. These Retraining rules may be revised or removed at a later date. LA Purchasing In a Safe Room, you are allowed to trade levels in class for Level Adjustment races or template. Changing your race or template in this way does not cost any gold, but instead you deduct the Level Adjustment difference between your current LA and the LA from your class levels. Experience and Gold Gaining experience and gold is a simplified matter and the game aims to level quickly. Simply put; opening one encounter door awards you with half the experience required to gain one level and half the gold difference of the two WBL brackets for your current level. A character will only gain experience and gold for an encounter that he has actively participated in. Character Information * Starting Level: 1st (Experience: 0/1000) * Starting Gold: 150gp worth of equipment * Attributes: 32 Point-Buy * Homebrew: Allowed. * Balance Point: I would LIKE Rogue level powered characters, however; challenges will be scaled depending on the various power levels of each character and challenges will be given where one character is not just standing out all the time. Using anything that has been deemed 'Wizard' level is fine, as long as it's run by me first. * Flaws and Traits: You may have up to 2 Flaws and up to 3 Traits. House Rules * Hit Points: Maximum Hit Points per Die. If a majority wishes it to be rolled or averages, then I am willing to change this. * Spells: There is such a spell as Enlarge Aberration now! There are now Enlarge/Reduce spells for each type. Number of Characters Preferably four. I may consider making an additional instance of this campaign if another set of players want to run it too. Category:Blog posts